catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Horseplace
The Horseplace is a farm, that lies between WindClan territory, and RiverClan territory. There is a warm barn, full of mice. Beside the barn is a small pasture with a few horses. There is a twoleg nest as well, but the twolegs here are friendly and don't mind cats. The barn is home to three cats, Tux, Annie, and Mercury. Chat A old gray she-cat pads in. "May I stay here? I have been traveling for moons." the cat says Mercury: Hey Tux, Annie, should we let this cat stay with us? *calls for the two cats* Nellie runs in "Mercury! Its Sun! He almost killed us!" Mercury: *looks startled* Well hi, she-cat. Do you need something? *sees a handsome red tom come from behind her* Wow.... Flare: Nellie, what are you doing here? We've been looking for you! Nellie: Its Raven and Sun! Sun wanted us to leave! So me and Lula did!*Runs up to Flare and nuzzles him* I have been looking for you too! Lula:*Rolls eyes* Mercury: Who's Sun and Raven? *glares at Nellie* Flare: *nuzzles Nellie and utters a cry of relief* I thought they had killed you and Lula! Crackle: *pokes his head from behind Flare, his fur torn and his face covered in wounds* I followed Flare here after Sun had pinned me down. *cries* Flare: *curls tail around his son* Nellie, we can't let them have the barn! The barn is ours! We have lived there for moons. Nellie, stay here with the kits, if I don't come back, please take care of them. *runs out* Crackle: *screams* DADDY!!!!! Mercury: *looks heart-broken* Poor kits.. Nellie, do you want some fresh-kill? Nellie: Flare! (take this to the IRC. #barn) (OK) Ayako: *Pads in looking hallow* "Nellie?" "I've been looking all over for you guys, im lonly all by myself, and I have to admit, it's hard on my own." *Lays down* "May I stay here with you?" Ayako asks, licking her fur that tastes like monsters and ally's Crackle: *wails again* DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mercury: *hisses at Crackle* Shh... little one. He will return. *glances at Ayako* Hello there! Ayako: *Looks at the she-cat* "Hello. Who are you?" "And whats wrong with Crackle?" Ayako asks in a shocked and tired tone Annie: Oh, you poor things! Tux: *looks a bit uncomforatable at the crowd of cats, but sympethetic all the same* You all are welcome to stay here, Annie what do you think? Annie: *nods* Of course. Old Gray She-Cat: Thanks! My name is Serinia. Mercury: *dips her head* I'm Mercury, and this is Tux and Annie. What brings you to our barn? Crackle: *sniffles and buries his muzzle in Mercury's shoulder* Daddy..... Annie: *blinks sadly* Don't worry Crackle, your father will be back. Tux: *nods* He's a strong cat, he can take care of himself. And in the meantime, we'll take care of you. Ayako: -Purrs in relife- "Thank you." She meowed and sighed "Flare is a strong cat, trust me, I know. He will ''be back." "And in the mean time, I think im going to catch a few winks, I havent sleep in 4 days, and im getting a little tired." She meows and she curls up in the warm hay (Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!) Nellie:*Twitches tail anxiously and tears roll down her cheek* (Happy birthday!!!) Annie: *green eyes sympathetic* Don't worry, we'll get your barn back! But for now, you and your kits are nice and warm, and Flare will be back as soon as he can! Ayako: -Starts to snore lightly, having a relaxed look on her face- Annie: *purrs in amusement* Nellie, you and your kits need to get some sleep too. *nods towards a soft stack of hay* Ayako: -Rolls onto her back snoring, and sprawling her legs out- Tux: *whiskers twitch with amusement* Come one Ann, I'm tired. *pads over to a large pile of hay towards the back of the barn, and curls up* Annie* Coming *climbs over all the hay to where Tux is already starting to drift off* Goodnight, Tux *purrs then curls up beside her mate* Tux: *opens one green eye* Good night Annie. *lets out a purr of happiness, and falls asleep* Lula:*Pads up next to Annie and Tux and curls up purring* Nellie: Crackle come on.*Walks to a hay bed and falls asleep* Mercury: *curls up close to Tux and Annie and sleeps* Crackle: *shakes head sadly and follows his mother* Annie: *opens her eyes and purrs when she sees Lula curled up beside her* The Next Day Ayako: -Gets up, and fluffs out her fur, looking like a hedgehog, and yawned- Tux: *pads out from behind a stack of hay with a mouse in his jaws* Good rest? *he says through mouse fur* Lula:*Wakes up and gets up with a sleepy look on her face* Annie: *opens her eyes* Good morning, Lula. *she purred* Ayako: -Yawns again- "Yeah." She replied to Tux "May I hunt?" Tux: *purrs* Sure! *gestures with tail around the mouse filled barn* We've got plenty! Ayako: "Thank you!" She says happily as she bounces off, in search of a tasty plump mouse Lula:*Sets her head back down and falls asleep* Ayako: -Pads back with 3 fat mice- Annie: Wow! Tux: Oh good, mice! I'm starving! Annie: *nudges her mate playfully* You're ''always starving! Good catch, Ayako! Ayako: -Purrs- "Thank you! Wanna share? Im starving ''too!" Ayako meowed Ayako: "Im going to explore the two-leg place! See you in a bit!" ~A MOON LATER, AYAKO STILL HAS NOT RETURNED TO THE HORSEPLACE. WHAT HAS BECOME OF HER?~ ~Tux and Annie have just sadly assumed that she decided to leave, and didn't tell them~ Forest: *runs in his eyes wide with concern* Nellie? Nellie are you here? A flame colored shape flashed in front of the barn, running after a rabbit "Forest? Is that you?" A dark shadow seemed to meow Forest: "Nellie!!" *runs over to her and covers her face in licks* "I heard what happened to your barn, I'm so sorry! I'm just glad you and the kits are safe!" "Flare...he went to fight Sun and Raven." Nellie cried. Forest: *only just seems to realize that Flare isn't there* Oh, Nellie! It'll be alright! Don't worry about Flare, he's strong. He loves you and your kits so much, that he'll be extra strong. He'll fight better. He'll be braver! He'll be alright, don't worry Nellie. The flame colored shape flashed in front of the barn again, peering in Mercury flicked her ears at the flame colored figure. "Is that Flare? Oh, Welcome back Flare!" she gasped. A bright red tabby tom padded in. "Why hello, Mercury, Nellie, Lula, Crackle, Forest. I'm back. I'm afraid the barn is out of reach for now. Sun and Raven are ferocious! I've missed you guys so much..." he chattered excitedly. "Flare!" Nellie meowed as she ran up to him and covered him with licks. The flame colored shape flashed in front of the barn again, wonderinf if '''she '''should come in Forest: Flare! I'm so glad you're back! And as for your home, I've got an idea! *eyes are bright with excitement* Here - Warm Barn. I'm current living there, and I'd be more than happy for you guys to come and live with there with me. The barn is small, but boy is it warm! It's stuffed with prey, there's a clearing outside it, surrounded by a lush forest, and the twolegs hardly ever come! You guys would love it there! Tux and Annie: "Bye! Have a safe trip!" they shouted after their friends. Flame colored she-cat: -Steps inside, and a familiar voice not spoken here for a moon rings out- "Hello." Annie's eyes widened. "Ayako? Is that you?" Ayako: "Well, yes." Sun sighed. "Me and Raven are no threat anymore. We just want to be friends." Tux: "Wait, are you the two cats who drove out Nellie and her family?" he asked through narrowed eyes. Annie: "Ayako, what happened to you? Where did you go? We've both missed you!" Heather padded in. Her brother, Breeze followed. "May we join?" Heather asked, green eyes sparkling. Tux and Annie exchanged an uneasy glance, but after seeing the hope in Heather's eyes, they became sure. "Well, alright." Annie purred. Tux nodded. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. We've got plenty of room, lots of prey; how could we say no?" The same gray she-cat pads in, looking better than before. "Did i ever tell you cats my name?" Ayako: -Yawns- "Two-leg place. I met another cat, Claw (Shruggy's Claw) and I have wandered alone with her for a moon." She meowed Flare winked at Ayako. "She looks better than before." he purred. His bright tabby fur shined in the sunlight. Crackle had grown so much, he was up to his father's shoulder. "I'll go hunting. Ayako, wanna come?" Heather padded in, with a mouth full of prey. "Share?" she asked no one in paticular Crackle bounced in. "I caught this!" He showed a sparrow, blackbird and three mice to Breeze. Breeze nodded, grinning. Tux and Annie sat nearby, grooming eachother. Annie's belly was ''very round with the kits she was carrying. Link Large Field infront of Horseplace Category:Location